


shrubbery

by taoslefteyelid



Series: birthday fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Lush, M/M, Plants, happy birthday lucero ahhhhhh, i wrote this based off a tik tok but i swear it's very soft, idk - Freeform, my soft boys, sehun thinks he's jesus for a second?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/pseuds/taoslefteyelid
Summary: Sehun's husband is an idiot.





	shrubbery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmileForYongGuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/gifts).



> AHHHHH i wrote this a while ago keeping Lucero's birthday in mind and i kinda wanted to maybe write something else but school has been so stressful OTL  
> anyways i love you loads Lucy and you keep me going and i adore you ahhhhh please stay strong and amazing i look up to you and you mean the world to me  
> now here fluffy taohun

On a list of Sehun’s priorities after dropping his husband at the airport for a business trip, going  _ back _ to the airport as soon as he got home is not particularly the first item. What  _ is  _ up first is a second mimosa and some boring Saturday morning TV so that he can mope over Zitao being gone for a week in peace. Of course, the universe doesn’t really care about Sehun’s priorities. It never has, never will, which is why he gets the phone call just as he settles into the couch in his loose, flowy, “I miss the love of my life” clothes. More accurately, Zitao’s hoodie and no pants. 

“Hello?”

“Angel!”, and Sehun jolts up. It’s Zitao’s voice, coming from an unknown number. For a second, he’s worried. “Finally, my phone’s getting no service, I had to borrow someone else’s. I need your help.” 

“What happened?”, asks Sehun, and he’s mildly panicked. What if Zitao’s hurt? He’s not the paranoid one out of the two of them, but he’s already down one mimosa, which he had in the kitchen while La Campanella played in the background. When he gets tipsy, everything seems more urgent. 

Zitao must sense the panic in the voice, which is why his tone is calm as he speaks, and Sehun’s shoulders relax. 

“Hey, it’s okay, nothing much, but I, uh… ran into some trouble with security.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes as he allows himself to fall back into the mountain of pillows he’s set up. Zitao isn’t in danger or anything, he’s just stupid, which is something he’s known since day one. 

“Did you accidentally slip your wushu stuff into your bag again?” 

“What? No! That’s never happened before-” 

“Milan,” Sehun starts listing. “London. Last year’s anniversary to Hawaii. You’ve done this so many times.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” says Zitao, using the tone he uses when he knows exactly what Sehun’s talking about. “But it’s not that this time. You know that new hand cream I got from Lush?”

“The one that’s like eighty dollars?” 

“Yeah, I forgot to switch it from my stroller to my suitcase, and now-”

“They’re not letting you take it in. Great.” 

“Yeah,” Zitao laughs nervously. “It’s a bit of an issue.” 

“Babe,” Sehun huffs, and Zitao knows he’s a bit tired of this because Sehun has called him “babe” only thrice before, and all three were when he was half asleep. “You make seven figures. Eighty dollars isn’t going to hurt you.” 

“Yes, yes, I know, angel, but I just feel bad about throwing it away. I’ve only used it once, and-” 

“Alright, what do you need me to do?” 

“Well, my flight boards in about ten minutes, so I can’t really wait here for you to pick it up, so I hid it in a bush-” 

“You  _ what _ ?” 

“I had to improvise! I hid it in the bush they have right before the entrance, it’s in its little bag and everything.”

“You want me to drive back to the airport and dig around in  _ shrubbery? _ ”

Silence. Then,

“Please?”

Sehun sighs because now he’s thinking of the time that Zitao ran five blocks to get him a pack of cough drops and paracetamol when he was feeling a little under the weather, and he knows that Zitao would do this if it was him asking, so he looks over wistfully at the mimosa on the coffee table and gets up. 

“Okay, sure, I’ll get your stuff. From the bush.” 

“You really are an angel, Hun-ah, thank you so much, I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot. Now go, you’ll miss your flight. Call me before you take off. And don’t eat too many peanuts, you always complain afterwards.” 

“Okay, Hun-ah,” Zitao laughs. “No peanuts. Drive safe, angel. Have fun with your shrubbery.”

Sehun grumbles, but he smiles as he cuts the phone. 

\---

There is a family that apparently decided to park themselves on a bench outside the airport, and they will  _ not stop staring _ at him. Sehun decides that maybe it’s not completely their fault; he is, after all, digging through the bushes like he has a vendetta against plants. Sehun might actually have a vendetta against plants, to be perfectly honest, but then again, he gets angsty and moody when he doesn’t have his husband around and he hasn’t moped enough, so right now, he has a vendetta against everything.

He finally spots it, the bag poking through the green leaves that keep poking him in the face. Sehun pulls it out and then turns around, and the family is still staring at him.

He waves happily at them, and they all look away from the insane plant man. Sehun reckons it’s a bit of a Jesus moment. Turning dirt and potted plants into Lush products. 

He should make a religion out of this. 

\---

He’s sitting in the car, trying to get himself to actually drive, but again, Sehun hates driving. That’s why he reaches over to grab the jar, and unscrews it, dipping his fingers in.

He sniffs the cream. It smells as good as anything from Lush does, which is to say, heavenly. Sehun shrugs, thinks what the hell, and rubs it over his hands. He sniffs his hands again. They smell amazing and they’re soft as fuck.

“If he thinks he’s getting this back,” Sehun mumbles, starting to put it away. “He’s wrong.” 

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this](https://www.tiktok.com/@ghosthoney/video/6690204893912763654?langCountry=en) tiktok thank u op this was very wholesome and lovely  
> again happy birthday lucero i love you i love you and also i hope everyone enjoyed reading this!!! love my soft idiot boys :(((


End file.
